His, Hers, My Love Affair
by dark-elmo
Summary: Kagome knows she shouldn’t feel jealousy towards her twin, after all Kikyo doesn’t know how Kagome feels. But when Kikyo starts taking more than spotlight Kagome tries to put her foot down. But what happens when she can’t succeed?


Disclaimer; Yadda yadda ya. Not mine.

Kagome starts feeling the rejection she has been getting all her life, or more or less all the attention Kikyo steals. Kikyo and Kagome are twins, with Kikyo being the oldest by only a few seconds. Kikyo has mastered everything Kagome couldn't, and has taken every spotlight. Kagome knows she shouldn't feel jealousy towards her sister, after all Kikyo doesn't know how Kagome feels, but when Kikyo starts taking more than spotlight Kagome tries to put her foot down. But what happens when she can't succeed?

Hers, His, My Love Affair

Chapter 1

Realization

Kagome smiled down at the sweet love letter that Inuyasha had just given her after school. They acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, but truth is Kagome had wanted to wait a little longer before they went out. They had met at Kagome's and Kikyo's 10th birthday party, Inuyasha had been bullying a few of the kids that lived down the block. Kagome remember she had grabbed the hanyou's ears and screamed in them. What had been hatred had turned into crushes, to love over the past 9 years. Kagome knew Inuyasha used to have crushes for Kikyo in Tokyo's Private High School. He had them both in every class. Kagome would always sit behind him while Kikyo sat ahead of him. Inuyasha drooled over her, and Kagome was often forgotten. But that had been over 2 years ago, and Inuyasha had always reminded Kagome that she had been the one he liked more.

Kikyo and Kagome had been close all through their childhood. Everyone envied the two's love for one another. But High School was when everything began changing. Kagome hadn't cared for all the attention Kikyo would receive, she was proud of her twin sister. But on their 16th birthday, Kikyo and Kagome began growing apart. Kikyo would indulge herself on the phone with different boys, and leave for hours of the night. Kagome had stayed up the first few nights waiting for her sister to come back. Waiting for her to say 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams'. Waiting for her to tuck her in and reassure her they'd always be together. Finally, one night, Kikyo 'did' come back. Drunk and staggering left and right. Kagome had scolded her for being so irresponsible and only ended up getting knocked into the hallway wall. The back of Kikyo's hand was covered with Kagome's blood.

Kagome cried on the floor after her sister staggered into her bedroom and locked the door. She had seen it coming, she knew the change would come; she just hadn't believed the warnings. That had been half a year after 16th birthday. Kikyo and herself had never acted the same. Kikyo had always kept silent and stayed out of Kagome's way whenever she could avoid her. Kagome had told Kikyo she had forgiven her but Kikyo gave her and smug look like she had done nothing wrong and went about as usual. Later in the years it had become more obvious, Kikyo would make snide remarks about Kagome's appearance. She would tell Kagome constantly not to stand too close to her, in school, in the mall, in the kitchen, everywhere. What had started out has love, turned to straightforward hatred.

Kikyo had been accepted to the second she had applied for, Tushido University, one of the more famous universities. Kagome had applied for 7 different colleges, but had been rejected to all of them. Kagome's only talent was arts. Kikyo had said she envied Kagome for her crafts when they were young, but Kagome knew her talent wouldn't get her anywhere.

Just a few weeks ago, Kikyo's letters had stopped coming and the calls had dwindled to nothing. Kagome had an odd feeling and wondered why, but she pushed it to the back of her mind thinking it best. Now she didn't have to fake her happiness every time her mother rushed to the phone and pronounced happily that it was Kikyo. They repeated over and over how proud they were of her and how she brought great fortune to their name. Kagome had noted the disappointed look her mother would give her. Her mother even suggested that she should act more like Kikyo!

Kagome was laying on her bed, folding and unfolding the letter from Inuyasha.

'Family celebration tomorrow, I'll pick you up around 5 P.M.

Love you, Inuyasha'

Just then her mother burst in with an even brighter small plastered on her face.

"I have great news!"

Kagome stared waiting, with thoughts of only the sweet letter in her head. She barely heard what her mother said next.

"Kikyo's coming down to visit!"

Kagome's heart froze, and the loving smile on her face immediately cracked.

Review!


End file.
